


The Only One For Me

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: BumblebeexMolly
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Molly opened the door to his berth room wearing a sexy maid outfit since they were Sparkmates.

Knockout grabbed her looking for his sparkmate as he nuzzled her neck.

Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie jumped slightly as she looked "Dont scare me like that."

Bummble bee turned as he saw her, his beeps were low and sexy  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly got so turned on by his beeps and noises that she jumped and tackled him down.

Knockout mumbled a sorry as he kissed her all over her face.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie smiled as she kissed back softly.

Bee fell back as his interface plate was bulging  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly kissed him passionately all over his face and where his mouth would be.

Knockout purred as he got his holoform out and brought her into his car mode kissing her still.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee buzzed as a groan before he took off the interface plate realesing his large dick.

Allie sat on his lap as she rolled her hips on his thigh.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly begged him and asked him to fuck her in his holoform while kissing her and marking her.p

Knockout groaned and growled as he French kissed her neck with his tongue.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie moaned as her hips moved faster as she lifted her skirt as her clit was against his thigh.

Bee went into his holo form as he lined her before he slid her down 'ride me' he said through there bond.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can he ride her instead?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee went into his holoform as he flipped them and slid into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly groaned begging him to suckle hickeys into all over her neck and body.

Knockout then growled then slammed inside her through her clothes as he nipped her neck.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie moaned "daddy! i wanted to ride your thigh."

Bee sucked her neck leaving purple hickeys  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly moaned and mewled as she shuddered in delight.

Knockout nodded as he flipped them so he was on the bottom and she was on top.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Hello?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
We are back your turn for both rps   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee soon thrusted slowly as he groaned.

Allie soon rolled her hips on his thigh as she moaned  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly mewled asking him to please suck on her tits while thrusting into her.

Knockout groaned ramming up into her as his dick was still inside her as he suckled on her nipples.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie gasped as she leaned forward on his chest before she pulled away to lean back.

Bee chuckled as he twisted the nipples slightly licking the tip in his fingers  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Thrusting part too plz   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee thrusted softly as he chuckled and twisted her nipples slightly licking the tip between his fingers  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly whimpered and cried out in delight as she arched her back.

Knockout then kissed them and made them harden pounding away at her pussy.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee continued as he soon thrusted a bit faster.

Allie moaned loudly "Fuck daddy!  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly grunted and squeaked as she was nearing her climax.

Knockout groaned telling her to orgasm as he slammed more into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bee soon thrusted slowly as he groaned.

Allie soon rolled her hips on his thigh as she moaned  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly mewled asking him to please suck on her tits while thrusting into her.

Knockout groaned ramming up into her as his dick was still inside her as he suckled on her nipples.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie gasped as she leaned forward on his chest before she pulled away to lean back.

Bee chuckled as he twisted the nipples slightly licking the tip in his fingers  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Thrusting part too plz   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee thrusted softly as he chuckled and twisted her nipples slightly licking the tip between his fingers  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly whimpered and cried out in delight as she arched her back.

Knockout then kissed them and made them harden pounding away at her pussy.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee continued as he soon thrusted a bit faster.

Allie moaned loudly "Fuck daddy!  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly grunted and squeaked as she was nearing her climax.

Knockout groaned telling her to orgasm as he slammed more into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Im headding to bed  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok night   
Yesterday at 2:05 pm  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ill respond tomorrow i didnt sleep well  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
Today at 7:41 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
You lied to us. You said you didn’t get enough the night before and would rp tomorrow which is today but last night I saw in my notifications that you asked ppl to rp transformers with you wtf?   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Clearly you weren’t sleeping   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
It’s like you don’t wanna rp with us anymore   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I do i got busy  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Im sorry if i made you mad, i really am.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
If your still mad, you can mute me.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee looked at her as he thrusted a few more times before he came inside of her.

Allie gasped as she moaned loudly and climaxed on his cock  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
No we’re not we’re sorry we were resting breakfast and we are sorry for that too   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your good. Although that did sting a bit. I love rping with you guys.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly was panting as she kissed him all over his face as she arched her back.

Knockout panted then he pulled out of her collapsing next to her.

Bee kept his arms around her keeping her warm.

Allie moved closer to her  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly snuggled against him as she kissed his holoform’s cheek.

Knockout then kissed her all over her face nuzzling her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie slowly woke up "hmm?"

Bee woke up opening an eye  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly said morning to him as she hugged him.

Knockout was hugging her close to him and licked her neck.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Allie looked at him and smiled.

Bee smiled "Morning  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly got up putting her clothes on and going to eat.

Knockout got them both dressed and asked her what she wanted to eat.

Allie yawned as she rubbed her eyes "To early, ask me that in two hours." she said wanting to sleep.

Bee put on his boxers and pants before he followed her   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly turned around after she was done eating her food and she smiled at him staring at him up and down.

Knockout then sighed and nodded smiling at her as he hugged her close to him.

Allie nods as she fell back asleep they did have a rough night last night.

Bee looked and smiled as he cooked some bacon.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly was watching him as she couldn’t stop eye candying her sexy hot sparkmate.

Knockout was so madly in love with her he kissed her all over.

Bee was foucsed so he didnt hurt himself.

Allie giggled as she messed up his hair.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly said that he was gorgeous sexy hot and handsome all at the same time.

Knockout was asking her if she wanted breakfast now saying she must be hungry.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee chuckled as he looked at her "Hmm, really then could you suck off your sexy sparkmate?"

Allie nods as she yawned  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly nodded going over and started to suck his hardened dick off.

Knockout brought her some human food for breakfast.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
bee groaned as he tilts his head back gripping her hair lightly.

Allie smiled as she had his coat on her naked body  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly kept on sucking him off sucking on his cock hard.

Knockout gave her the food and he told her to eat.

Bee groaned as he moved his hips faster "Thats it baby girl." he groaned.

Allie nods as she took a bite of her food.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly mewled and whimpered around his dick as she deep throated him roughly.

Knockout smiled and watched her as he kissed her cheek too softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee groaned as he panted "Dam baby your so good at this.

Allie smiled and put some whipcream on his nose  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly was soon done and pulled his dick out of his mouth.

Knockout smirked and he told her to lick it off of him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee groaned as ge looked at her "You didnt even let me cum baby so mean~" he said.

Allie looked as she pecked his lips instead.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly smirked as she sucker on him again begging him to cum now.

Knockout then kissed her lips back as he groaned.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee tilts his head back as he came in her mouth.

Allie soon pulled away and kissed the frosting off his nose  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly pulled his dick outta her mouth and she panted.

Knockout smirked and he drank some more energon.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee made a come here motion as he sat down on a chair.

Allie smiled as she finished her food.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Can you rp more later when I get back home?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Or when we do?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Sure  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok be back in 30 mins for us   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly came over and obeyed as she sat down on his lap.

Knockout wanted so freakin badly to make love with her again.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee grabbed his cock and tapped her thigh "Ride me." he ordered.

Allie looked at him as she smiled innocentlly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly nodded saying yes sir as she inserted him into her and rode him.

Knockout then smirked and told her to ride him as well.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee groaned as he moved his hips slowly.

Allie looked at him before she shook her head no.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly straddled him as put her hands on his chest for support.

Knockout growled laying down on his back as he entered her and bounced her up and down on him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee held her hips as he bounced her on his cock "So tight."

Allie gasped as she bit her lip keeping her moans in.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly rode him cowgirl style as she arched her back moaning.

Knockout gripped onto her hips riding her up and down on him telling her to start moving on him.

Bee groaned as he chuckled.

Allie soon rolled her hips.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Plz write more for your parts and our friend that is doing the seven deadly sins rp with you is going for the night   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(okay  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(so want me to rewrite  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yeah   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
(ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Bee groaned as he held her hips tighter before he moved her faster "Baby~"

Allie whimpered as she began to roll her hips as she kissed him softly "D-daddy."  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly then arched her back getting tired as she told him to finish for her.

Knockout then gripped onto her hips and thrusted up into her harder deeper and faster growling.


End file.
